La cosa
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Miró con extrañeza, duda y hasta miedo, aquella cosa frente a él. Ni bien sus papilas gustativas llegaron a la cosa, expresó una clara mueca de asqueo. ¡Estaba caliente! ¡No creyó que fuese a estar caliente! Y por si eso fuera poco, aquella sustancia de aspecto dudoso le chorreaba por todos lados... /One-shot/


_¡Hola! Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que este fue el segundo fic que escribí, fue hace ya varios años, por lo que algunas cosas aunque las arreglé, son algo torpes. No quise cambiarlo mucho porque es un lindo recuerdo de mis comienzos (?) ·3· así que sepan disculpar algunos desperfectos!~ _

_Está en AmorYaoi desde hace tres años, ah, por lo que puede que ya lo hayan visto e,e _

_¡Espero disfruten!~_

_ADVERTENCIA: mención leve de Mpreg._

* * *

Miró con extrañeza, duda y hasta miedo, aquella _cosa _frente a él.

La miró una y otra vez sin saber muy bien cómo comenzar. Era su primera vez en esa situación, por lo cual estaba hecho un mar de confusión. Necesitaba terminarlo de una vez, pero no saber cómo le inquietaba mucho. Usar su mano no le era una idea muy grata, por lo cual decidió comenzar con su lengua.

Ni bien sus papilas gustativas llegaron a _la cosa_, expresó una clara mueca de asqueo. ¡Estaba caliente! ¡No creyó que fuese a estar caliente! Y por si eso fuera poco, aquella sustancia de aspecto dudoso le chorreaba por todos lados, dándole una apariencia aún menos apetecible.

No entendía como sus amigos y mayores podían hacerlo todo el tiempo sin sentirse repugnados.

_—De seguro algún truco ha de haber –_Se convencía en su mente.

Volvió sus orbes nuevamente hacia su objetivo, la mirada del hombre frente a él le intimidaba bastante, eso era una clara señal de que no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo.

Sus ojos destellaron seguridad, y con vehemencia, cogió _la cosa _y la llevó a su boca. Primeramente quiso vomitar, y una fuerte arcada amenazó su cuerpo. Pero sin querer desistir, empezó a degustarlo.

Lo lamió lentamente, casi con miedo y aún desacostumbrado al sabor. La textura de _la cosa_ era muy graciosa. Lograba que su paladar cosquilleara al lamerlo. El jugo que emanaba se filtró por su garganta e inevitablemente lo tragó.

Sin poder evitarlo se quejó en un gemido, logrando robar una sonrisa del hombre frente a él, que como pocas veces le veía, soltó una risilla discreta.

_—Se burla de mí…-_Pensó entre apenado y humillado por su inexperiencia-_ ¡Le demostraré que yo también puedo ser un adulto!_

Aún más decidido que antes, aumentó el ritmo de su boca. Cerró los ojos para no pensar tanto en lo que estaba _dentro _de ella…

_—_ ¿No puedes hacerlo, eh? -Mofándose de la situación, su comentario se hizo presente, y como era de esperarse, picó al joven.

_—_ ¡Claro que sí puedo! ¡es mi primera vez! si no lo hago bien ahora, mejoraré con el tiempo ¡no dudes de eso! -Con una firmeza entre envidiable y cómica, pronunció aquellas palabras con unas lágrimas asomando sus grandes ojos.

_—_Nunca lo dudé, ni por un minuto. Pero hasta que no termines con _esto, _no probarás nada –Nuevamente apareció su sonrisa. ¡Oh Dios, sí que disfrutaba molestándolo! Debería considerarlo muy seriamente como su nuevo pasatiempo.

Y retomando la escena, volvió a hacerse un lecho de dudas. ¡Definitivamente debía demostrarle que era un adulto! Pero no quería seguir con eso, pese a saber que era el primer paso para crecer, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no quería hacerlo nunca más.

Podría ser una facilidad extrema para sus amigos, pero no para él. Se rehusaba a admitir su crecimiento de esa manera.

Lloriqueó inevitablemente, haciendo un muy tierno puchero.

_—_ ¡N-no puedo! ¡perdón! ¡no quiero hacerlo! -Sus lágrimas desbordaron de sus enormes ojos violáceos. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y llevó sus pequeñas manos a sus ojos para aminorar la caída de perlas. Sin mucho esfuerzo cabe decir.

El mayor lo miró con una enorme sonrisa, ¡es increíble lo tierno que podía llegar a ser! Levantándose de su silla, llegó hasta él y le acarició las doradas hebras mientras le tranquilizaba con palabras que sólo un padre podría dar.

_—_Liam, no tienes por qué llorar así. Es sólo espinaca, no es el fin del mundo no poder comerla. No significa que sea la única manera en la que puedes demostrar que ya eres un niño grande, sólo tienes cinco años, tienes mucho tiempo para crecer –se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura- ahora sécate esas lágrimas, si tu madre te ve nos va a regañar a ambos, aunque de seguro más a mí…-Sonriendo, como ya le era costumbre frente a ese pequeño, secó el poco rastro de líquido salino de su pálida carita, logrando la risa de éste.

_—_ ¿Mamá se enojará si se entera de que no me comí… esa cosa? -Preguntó en una linda mueca sonrosada.

_—_No creo, es muy comprensible. Te lo cocinará todos los días hasta que puedas -Aunque sabía por dentro que eso fue dicho como broma, lo más posible es que fuese cierto, su madre era un poco tenaz en ese sentido. Pero su hijo no tenía por qué saberlo… no aún.

_—_ ¡Ya llegué! -Una melodiosa voz se oyó seguida del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Shuichi besó con cariño a su esposo primero, para luego saludar a su pequeño rayo de sol. Éste inmediatamente se abrazó al delgado cuerpo con un gritito de júbilo.

_—_Mami… ¡perdón! Liam no pudo terminarse el almuerzo… Liam tiene mucho tiempo para crecer aún, ¿mami está enojada? -Con su mejor cara de borrego bebé hizo un bonito puchero que enterneció al peli rosa frente a él.

_—_ ¡Claro que no cariño! Mamá puede prepararte el mismo almuerzo las veces que sea necesario para que puedas crecer sanamente -Y con una sonrisa, que ninguno de los dos rubios supo clasificar como "normal", el pequeño sudó ligeramente.

Shuichi se levantó con parsimonia, no sin antes besar la pequeña mata de hebras doradas, y a paso calmo se posicionó frente a su esposo. Yuki lo miró sonriente y el cantante iluminó su rostro. El escritor lo notó, pero no supo identificar exactamente el motivo de su alegría. Quiso atreverse a preguntar, pero el gesto del menor habló por él.

Colocó la nívea mano en el centro de su vientre y nuevamente lo miró sonriente. Eiri entendió en menos de un segundo lo que eso significaba y sin molestarse en evitar su emoción, lo atrapó en un efusivo abrazo y lo besó con una dedicación increíble.

Shuichi sonrió, y luego miró a Liam. Tenía que pensar bien cómo le diría que pronto sería el mayor, y que tendría una hermanita o hermanito para jugar y proteger…

El pequeño miró la escena y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sabía bien lo que estaba pasando, su tía Mika actuó de la misma forma cuando le dijo al tío Seguchi que iban a tener un nuevo bebé.

¡Ahora él sería el mayor! Debía demostrar que era un niño grande, capaz de cuidar a su nuevo hermanito. Frunció su seño en señal de seguridad. Subió como pudo a la silla, y de un solo bocado termino _la cosa_ verde en su plato. La masticó y tragó. Se ayudó mucho con un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja, pero lo logró. Sus padres lo miraron entre sorprendidos y felices.

_— _¡Liam es un niño grande! ¡Liam puede proteger a su nueva hermanita que va a llegar! Así que no se preocupen, mami, papi. Pueden hacer sus cosas de adultos como dijo el tío Tatsuha, mientras Liam cuida a la bebé –Su sonrisa increíblemente inocente se ensanchó.

Los esposos miraron a su hijo bastantes sonrojados. Shuichi pensaba en alejar a Liam del moreno por un tiempo y sacarle esas ideas de la cabeza. En cambio Yuki estaba pensando en nueve distintas formas de asesinato, y todas eran perfectas ideas para camuflar de "accidente"…

Bien, tal vez no fue la forma en la que esperó hacerlo. Pero ahora había crecido, podría cuidar a su hermanita -apostaba su vida a que sería niña- de cualquier peligro, y la alejaría de todos los chicos. Tal como hace el tío Tatsuha con su bella primita Eiko.

¡Y todo gracias a _La Cosa_!


End file.
